The Better Life
by materiathief06
Summary: Everything seems normal at Domino High, until two new students arrive, and Bakura may be the most affected of all...... BakuraOC, rating changed to PG-13 for my bad mouth. XD Chapter 16 is up!
1. Welcome to Domino

The Better Life Author's Note and Disclaimer: PG-13 for language and... stuff? I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and the only characters I created in this story are Rei and Hikaru Kimura, and Emi, Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. Feel free to review, but no flames please, this is my first fan fiction. Chapter 1 Beginning- Welcome to another ordinary day at Domino High School, or so it seems...  
  
Ishizu- "Hello class! We have another great day ahead of us today! But, we have two new students joining us today. And they happen to be cousins! First of all, here's Miss Emi Tanaka."  
A young girl enters. She looks to be about 14, and has bright, bouncy red hair in two small ponytails, one on either side of her head. She has tanned skin and bright blue eyes and she's wearing the normal school uniform. She looked rather cute, then there was her personality. She came in and looked about the room. She saw Bakura and went insane.  
  
Emi- "Oh My GOD!!!! HI!!! What's your name??!! I'm Emi!! You are indeed the hottest person I have ever met! I soooooo love you!!!!"  
She proceeds to give Bakura a huge hug, nearly squeezing him to death.  
  
Bakura-" Help!"  
  
Marik- "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan- "Eep! 0_0"  
  
Ishizu-"umm..... Up here Emi! Would you sit here please! Up here, in the front, next to Tea, please."  
  
Emi- "oh! Alright, Teacher!" She sits.  
  
Ishizu- "Thank you, Emi. Now, for our second new student, Miss Rei Tanaka, would you like to say-..... where is she?" No one else was there.  
  
Emi- "OH NO!!! Rei! Reeeiii!!!! Where are you??!! Cousin!!!! Where are yo--- --" She is cut off by rather loud voices in the hallway....  
  
Man's voice, yelling- "You are a disgrace trying to skip school like this! You make Emi look bad!!!!"  
  
Girl's quiet, icy voice- "Emi makes herself look bad, why does she need me?"  
  
Same man's voice- "Shut up, delinquent! Get in the classroom!"  
The door opens to reveal three people, the principal, looking somewhat overwhelmed by the "family love", an older man in a full black business suit, and a girl about 14-15 years old.  
  
Emi- "Daddy! You found Rei-chan!"  
  
Mr. Tanaka- "I am so sorry, Sir, I did not have the time to make her wear the uniform..."  
  
Principal- "Ohh... umm... we don't really seem to enforce that rule as much anymore.... just on field trips and such...."  
  
Mr. Tanaka- "Ah, yes, of course. Excuse us, Miss Ishtar."  
  
Ishizu- "Of course." The two men leave. "Well, Miss Rei, isn't it? Would you like to say something about yourself to the class?"  
At last, the group got to really see what Emi's cousin looked like.... and she looked nothing like Emi. She was taller than her cousin, with blonde hair tipped with red that came below her shoulders, bright green eyes and very pale skin. She had double-pierced ears and was wearing cargo pants and a black shirt with blood-red lettering saying "I Bite", and combat boots. Very little like anyone at Domino High.  
  
Rei- "No...."  
  
Ishizu- "Oh, come now, Rei, won't you at least say something? Four words. Just say four words, Rei."  
  
Rei- "Four words"  
  
Ishizu-"Rei!"  
  
Rei- "Where. Do. I. Sit?"  
  
Ishizu- "We'll work on this,Rei. Please sit in the back, next to Marik; the seat nearest the windows." Rei sits. "Now then, let's begin with Algebra. Who can tell me what the Pythagorean Theorem is and what it does? Tea?"  
  
Tea- "Ummm... B2?  
  
Joey- "You sunk my Battleship!! hehheheheheheh!"  
  
Ishizu- "No, Tea. Kaiba? How about you?"  
  
Kaiba- "It would be a2+ b2= c2. It is used to find the length of a missing side of a triangle."  
  
Ishizu- "Very good, Kaiba. Now, if side 'A' equals 6, and side 'C', the hypotenuse, equals 14, what is side 'B'?" silence..... silence.... crickets chirping..... silence..... "OK..... Rei? How about you? Any ideas?"  
  
Rei- ".... side 'B' would equal 12.64911." ..... silence... stare.. stare... stare....  
  
Ishizu- "Marik?" Marik takes out a hidden calculator and calculates the problem.  
  
Marik- "Yeah, Sister. Exactly."  
  
Ishizu- "Wow, very good Rei!" Rei then sulks and gazes out the window. Several hours later, the bell rings for lunch. "Very well, you are all dismissed. Have a nice lunch!"  
  
Nearly everyone- "YAY!!!!!!"  
  
Rei is sitting alone at a table in a dark corner, her hands quietly moving over the table. Across the room, Bakura is sitting at a table with Marik, Yami, and Kaiba with Emi clutching Bakura's arm. Bakura is trying to duel Marik one handed while Yami is dueling  
  
Kaiba... and losing badly.  
  
Yami- "I must trust in the Heart of the Cards!!"  
  
Bakura, Marik and Kaiba- "SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
Emi- "Hey! I've seen this kind of cards before!" Everyone stares blankly at her, rather annoyed.  
  
Marik- "Shut up, baka. We're busy...... HA! Winged Dragon of Ra! ATTACK! And that, Tomb Robber, brings your Life Points to zero!!"  
  
Bakura- "Oh crap, here, take the che cookie."  
  
Marik-"Yeah!!!"  
  
Emi- "But Rei has those cards too! She used to beat up the kids at our old school and make them duel her, just so she could get better! Of course, that got her in jail a couple of times, but Mom would always bail her out... She's really good!"  
  
Yami- "She ever been in any tournaments?"  
  
Emi-"No, she says they're for amateurs and really obsessed people. But I know that's not true! Right, Bakura-kun?" She hugs Bakura tighter, and he shoves her off as he gets up quickly.  
  
Bakura- "Get off me idiot!" Marik, Bakura, Yami and Kaiba walk over to Rei's table and Joey tags along. Emi dashes after them.  
  
Emi- "Wait! Bakura-kun!!!!"  
  
They all arrive at Rei's table, but she doesn't look up. She's moving cards about and seemingly dueling herself, practicing some advanced strategy.  
  
Joey- "Hey, whatcha doin' Weirdo?" Rei still doesn't look up. "You awake, genius girl? Talk!"  
  
Rei- "If you have nothing of actual intelligent to say, then please leave." She still isn't looking up.  
  
Joey- "Well then, Duel me, baka! Or, seeing as you're too scared to look at me, maybe you're too scared to duel me too!" Rei finally looks up at him with a bored and somewhat exasperated look on her face, gathers her cards together, and stands up.  
  
Rei- "You look like you've been beat far too many times before, why should I ruin everyone else's fun by finishing you off? I'm outta here. See ya, idiots." She walks off. Emi screeches at her;  
  
"REI!!!!! You can't leave! Dad'll be so mad!" Rei stops at this, then turns walks back, hits the side of her cousin's head, says "Do you really think I care?" and leaves. the whole group's eyes follow her out. 


	2. A Visit with Cookies

Author's note and Disclaimer: PG-13 for language and... I don't know... not very "child appropriate themes" or something... Forgive the bit of OOC- ness.. I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters (even though I may want to). The only characters I created are Rei Kimura, Hikaru Kimura, Emi Tanaka and Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. I also don't own Playstation, it belongs to Sony, and Mortal Kombat doesn't belong to me either. Feel free to review, but no flames please, this is my first fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Emi- "Hey, Bakura? Sweetie? Do you want to come ever for snacks and cookies and maybe dinner after school today? Pweeeeease???" ::puppy eyes::  
  
Bakura- "Uuummmmm..."  
  
Marik- "Hey, Cookies?! We're there!"  
  
Emi- "Great! So that's Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami too, Ryou, and Miss Ishizu! I'll pick everybody up at the Game Shop at 5 o'clock."  
  
Turtle Game Shop, 5 o'clock.  
  
A really long limo pulls up. Emi opens the door and motions for everyone to come in.  
  
Emi- "Hey everybody! Get in!" Thus everybody gets into the car and it zooms off.  
  
Kaiba- "Pretty nice..."  
  
Marik- "Where are the cookies?!"  
  
Ishizu- "Be polite, Marik." The limo stops at the other side of Domino, near Kaiba's estate, in front of a giant mansion.  
  
Kaiba- "Not as big as mine, but still nice." They enter through the front doors, with Emi still clinging to Bakura's arm. They enter the dining room to see Emi's father and a rather proper and strict looking woman, supposedly Emi's mother, seated at the huge table.  
  
Mrs. Tanaka- "Oh, hello dear. Are these your new friends? Oh!" she stands up quickly, "And this is your new teacher? Miss Ishtar?"  
  
Emi- "You betcha Mom!"  
  
Mr. Tanaka- "Please, sit down and eat as much as you will" he said with a small, somewhat kind smile.  
  
All but Bakura, who is still annoyed by the girl holding him arm- "OKAY!!!!!" Everyone sits down.  
  
Emi- "Hey Mom, where's Rei? Isn't she going to eat?"  
  
Mr. Tanaka- "She is being confined to her apartment, at least for the time being."  
  
Mrs. Tanaka- "Yes, she said that she'd just 'nuke a pizza'. Oh well, nothing gets through to that girl." Dinner finishes quietly.  
  
Mr. Tanaka- "please, the playroom has many... er.. 'entertainment systems'. You may go and play about as much as you wish."  
  
Emi-"Come on! I Have 5 PS2's!"  
  
Yugi- "Cooool!!!" They all enter the "Playroom". Inside is a duel arena, rows of big screen TVs, many with game systems.  
  
All but Ishizu, who is talking with Emi's parents- "WOW...."  
  
After about an hour or so of gaming... Bakura walks up to Emi, who is playing Mortal Kombat with Marik, and losing badly.  
  
Bakura- "Hey, Emi?"  
  
Emi- "Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
Marik- "Heh, 'sweetheart'"  
  
Bakura- "Shut up. Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Emi- " Oh! I am so sorry, sweetums! Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Bakura- "NO! Just give me the directions, baka!"  
  
Emi- "Okay, okay, don't get mad at me!!!"  
  
Bakura, getting rather impatient- "Directions!!!"  
  
Emi- "Through the door on our left, 2nd door on the right, down that hall, and it's the 5th, or is it the 6th... door on the..... left."  
  
Bakura- "Greeaaat.. I'll be back in a while..."  
  
Emi- "Bye!!!!!"  
  
Marik- 'HA! Beatcha!!" (His character, Kage, had beaten Emi's)  
  
Emi- "See ya, sweetheart!"  
  
Marik- "heh, bye!! Darling !" Bakura stomps out the door, grumbling to himself... 


	3. Not the Bathroom

Author's note and Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and the characters you don't recognize from the show.... yeah.. they're probably original. I don't own Linkin Park. Please review, no flames, I'm really trying....  
  
Chapter 3, Not the Bathroom  
  
Bakura is still walking through the halls.  
  
Bakura- "Hey! What's the big idea?! I followed her directions perfectly! Just the 5th and the 6th doors on the left were both closets, the 5th door on the right too! And the 6th door on the right was a hallway so I, genius that I am, go down it! Guess I just start opening doors...." Bakura opens the door at the very end of the hall. It softly creeps open and Bakura peeks in. It's a dark room with black lights and black and blood-red paint on the walls, black splattered with the red paint, to be exact. Linkin Park, Hybrid Theory was playing softly in the background. "Hey, my favorite band.... what room is this?"  
  
Soft, annoyed voice- "It's my room." Bakura jumped about 2 feet in the air.  
  
Bakura- "Who's there?!"  
  
Voice- "So, you can't see in the dark... Pretty pathetic for a tomb robber... and you expect me to actually believe that you stole from the Pharaoh? Well, both halves of him are rather stupid, wouldn't you say? At least, now they are..."  
  
Bakura- "Uhhh.... excuse me, but as you stated, I don't see in the dark, so, is there a light in here?"  
  
Voice- "Oh wow, he remembers the remarks of 30 seconds past, unlike Emi.... she has the memory span of a goldfish...' Soft ceiling lights fade on, revealing more black with red splatters, and what resembled a bedroom,.... or a vampire's lair.... There was a small fireplace with a full sword set above it (Katana, wakisashi, tanto) a queen sized bed with aa huge headboard, looking like something straight out of the European Middle Ages.. a deep blue desk in the corner held a laptop and a duel disk. Two other doors led out, one, seemingly to a closet, judging by the clothes inside and the pair of combat boots next to it. A dark, mahogany dresser stood next to the bed, a small hand mirror on top of it, face down. The closing of a drawer drew Bakura's attention back to the desk, and beside it, an unnaturally pale, blonde girl with bright green eyes and a very bored expression on her face wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants.  
  
Bakura- "R-...r.. Rei?!"  
  
Rei- "Yes?"  
  
"what're you doing here?!"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing... This is my 'apartment'... Lovely, isn't it? I decorated it myself, can't you tell?"  
  
"You seem to be very fond of sarcasm......"  
  
"Yes... It amuses me in the least... Good thing that the other residents of this place are too stupid to notice or care... Even so, an adequate opponent would be a welcome change."  
  
"Why don't you just call them your family? Isn't Emi your cousin?"  
  
"Heh, Family gives a k'so about what happens to you."  
  
"They don't?'  
  
"Was my name ever mentioned around the two 'adults'?'  
  
"Yeah, they kind of... glared at the door and said that you wouldn't be joining us for dinner and..."  
  
"I never do"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eat with them. It disturbs both of us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Now aren't we all of questions we shouldn't be asking? Your Egyptian mother ever tell you not to pry? I don't suppose she did, seeing as you love to pry open the tombs of the dead, no?"  
  
"I never knew my mother.... she died in childbirth..."  
  
" Then consider yourself lucky... What did you come here for anyway?"  
  
"Oh! um.. I-I was looking for the bathroom..."  
  
"Emi gave you directions, neh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That idiot... Here, just use mine... come on, little British Tomb Robber...." Rei said with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Hn..." They walk through the 2nd door and into a somewhat small kitchen and a little hallway. Rei opens a door on the right somewhere, and it's a bathroom.  
  
Rei- "I trust you can find your way out?" She begins to walk away.  
  
Bakura- "Yeah, ok.... umm Thanks?" the kitchen door slams. "Kuso.. she has some serious issues".. "and a seriously nice body.... ACK!!! Why am I thinking that?!' 


	4. Fight

A.N. and Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Mortal Kombat, please don't sue me, you wouldn't get much. Please review, no flames please, this is my first fanfic.  
  
Chapter 4 Fight  
  
The rest of the evening went rather quickly. Rei gave Bakura easy, reliable directions back to the "Playroom". Marik established himself as the Mortal Kombat King and ate twenty more cookies, stuffed ten more in his pockets and everyone went home, even after Emi's pleas for Bakura to spend the night. Everyone slept soundly that night... everyone except for Bakura. Rei's words still echoed in his mind..... 'Family gives a k'so about what happens to you"..... "It disturbs both of us"... "Consider yourself lucky".... 'why am I lucky if I never knew what having a mother, a guardian, who loves you is like? ... but... why does Rei live with her aunt and uncle? Why do they hate her so much? Where is Rei's mother?' but, puzzled as he was, Bakura finally drifted off to sleep.....  
  
7:45 AM, Domino High School  
  
Yugi-::Yaaaaaaawnnnnn::  
  
Marik- "ALL HAIL!!! The KING of MORTAL KOMBAT... ME!!!!!!! buwahahahahaha!!"  
  
Bakura- "Oh, do shut up." Enter a cheerful as usual Emi, dragging Rei by her hand, who is looking bored and annoyed.  
  
Emi- "Hi everybody! Hiya Bakura-kun!"  
  
Bakura- "Hn." ::glare::  
  
Ishizu- "Okay, okay everyone. Please be seated. Oh, hello Rei. Will you be staying all day today? you missed English yesterday,"  
  
Rei-"......"  
  
Ishizu- "Rei?"  
  
Rei- "We'll see..."  
  
Ishizu- "Okay. Will everyone please open their textbooks and...."  
  
*lunch*  
  
Marik is busy running about telling everyone that he beat the Game King in Mortal Kombat (because he cheated), and Emi drags Rei in by her arm.  
  
Rei- "Will you let go of me?!"  
  
Emi- "What's the magic word?"  
  
Rei- ".... will you let go of me... please...."  
  
Emi- "teehee! NO!" she pulls Rei to Bakura, Yami, Kaiba and Marik's table, forcing her to sit.  
  
Rei- "You teme..."  
  
Emi- "OOH! BAD!!" she slaps Rei's hand, and Rei looks rather bored with it all. "Watch your mouth or I'll tell Daddy!"  
  
Rei- "Go ahead.. and while you're at it, tell him how I skipped school and threatened you and beat you up and used my sword and my evil magic powers to turn you into an annoying, talking newt."  
  
Emi- "Hey, you didn't do that!"  
  
Rei- "Didn't I?'  
  
Emi- "What? Are you insulting me!!??"  
  
Yami- "Pardon me, but..."  
  
Marik, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan- "Shhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
Emi- "How dare you! You shouldn't insult me!! You being alive is an insult to our family!!"  
  
Bakura- "What?"  
  
Emi, smirking- "teehee! They don't know, do they? What do you say, should I tell them? heehee!"  
  
Rei, glaring enough to kill- "You wouldn't dare... Your parents... they made you swear..."  
  
Emi- "But they aren't here, are they? heeheeheeheehee!!"  
  
Rei, still glaring, but with a look of hopeful disbelief on her face- "....."  
  
Bakura- "Emi, whatever it is, just leave it alone." Emi just ignores him and gets up on a table and calls for everyone's attention...  
  
Emi- "Everyone!! Over here!! Rei Tanaka has a little secret she's been hiding from us! or, should I say.. Rei Kimura has....."  
  
Rei- "Shut up....."  
  
Emi- "You see, Kimura is my mother's surname, Rei here's dad was some foreign soldier that left as soon as my aunt, Rei's mother, was pregnant! And where is Rei's mommy now? She's dead! She was so devastated, so upset with her idiot daughter who doesn't even care about anything, she killed herself!!!"  
  
Rei- "no... shut up...." Her voice was shaky and her head is down. Rei's hands are clenched into fists and she's trembling.  
  
Emi- "And you know what else?! Rei didn't even cry at her mother's funeral! Oh, but now she cries, she cries during the night for her mommy! Oh, look at the scary girl now! She's just a--"  
  
Rei- "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Rei leaps at Emi and tackles her off the table and onto the floor and is punching her repetitively in the face and stomach and Emi is screaming her head off. Bakura and Marik pull Rei off Emi, and Yami is holding Emi back from attacking Rei.  
  
Emi- "You.... Why... you... YOU TEME!!!! I'm gonna kill you! You just attack me for no reason?! I'll make sure Mom doesn't rescue you again! No matter how much she loved Auntie Hikaru, YOU'RE HOPELESS!!! and if you ever come near our house, we'll call the cops and have you arrested!! Hey! Hey!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!" Rei had shaken off Marik and Bakura, grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door. 


	5. Mission

A.N. and Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or DDR, Please review, but be nice, constructive criticism is great an' all, but no flames please.  
  
Chapter 5: Mission  
  
The rest of the day flew by for the students of Domino High. Emi was taken by security and her parents were called. The Tanakas all wanted Rei arrested and sent to a Juvenile Correction Center, they believed Emi's exaggerated story of "Oh, it was dreadful! Rei was insulting me and yelling at me and calling me all kinds of bad names. I asked very nicely for her to stop, and she said 'no' and started hitting me!!! Just like that!!" But Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, and Miss Ishizu Ishtar testified much differently, all telling the real truth to the police. Search teams fanned out around the city, searching for Rei so that they could take care of her and get her to a foster home... The police chief had promised Ishizu that he would call as soon as they found her, so everyone went to the game shop to hang out until the call came... They were all glad it was a Friday and they didn't have to go back to school and Emi the next day...  
  
Joey- "Man... I wish I hadn't made fun of her and everything..."  
  
Kaiba- "Yes, that was stupid... as usual..."  
  
Yugi- "Hey Bakura... Excuse me for asking, but when we were at Emi's house, you were gone to the bath room for about 45 minutes... did you get lost or something?"  
  
Bakura- "Yeah, I got a bit lost... but only for a little while.. I found Rei's room..."  
  
All- "WHAT??!!!!!"  
  
Bakura- "Yeah.. and she was there too.. It was kind of creepy.. She knew that I was a tomb robber and she knew that you were Pharaoh, Yami..."  
  
Yami- "Really... interesting... what was she doing?"  
  
Marik- "Getting dressed!"  
  
Bakura ::blush:: -"NO!!!"  
  
Marik- "Okay... Getting un-dressed!"  
  
Ishizu- "Marik!"  
  
Bakura ::Blush::- "No..... She was working on a laptop..."  
  
Yami- "Did you see what she was working on?"  
  
Bakura- "No... I didn't.. She closed the laptop as soon as I Walked in."  
  
Yami- "hmm... could you get back to her room from the playroom?"  
  
Bakura- "Yeah.. I guess so..."  
  
Yami- "Good."  
  
Marik- "Why?"  
  
Yami- "We're going to find out what she was working on. and maybe get a hint on where she is."  
  
Marik- "Hey! That's a great idea!"  
  
Marik- "This is a stupid idea."  
  
Duke, Bakura, Kaiba, Yami, Yugi and Marik were standing outside the Tanaka's front door, and Yami was knocking. Mr. Tanaka yanked open the front door looking furious.  
  
Mr. Tanaka- " YOU STUPID BRAT!!! I SWEAR, YOU WILL NEVER ENTER THIS HOUSE A-gain.... Oh! Excuse me kids... You're friends of Emi, aren't you?"  
  
Yami-" Uh... Yeah, is she at home? We wanted to hang out."  
  
Mr. Tanaka- "Oh, yes, of course. Please come in. She's in the playroom." They all enter.  
  
Kaiba- "Oh yes, of course. Thank you, sir." They all walk quickly to the playroom to be cheerfully greeted by Emi.  
  
Emi- "OH!! Bakura-kun! Hi! Did you come to visit me?"  
  
Bakura- "Ah, umm.."  
  
Marik- "Yeah! We thought that you could use some company after that huge fight an' all..."  
  
Emi- "I know !! Wasn't it terrible ?!"  
  
Yami- "Yeah, it was!!!"  
  
Emi- "here, my dad got me Dance Dance Revolution! Let's play!!!"  
  
20 Minutes later  
  
Kaiba-"Hey, Emi?"  
  
Emi- "Yeah? What?" She's in the middle of a game of DDR with Marik.  
  
Kaiba- "The Game King over there and I need to use the restroom. Could you show us where it is?"  
  
Emi- "Oh, okay.. Just let me finish this game....."  
  
Kaiba- "it's kind of an emergency...."  
  
Emi-"rrrrrrr"  
  
Bakura- "Don't bother, Emi. I can take them, I know where it is."  
  
Emi- "Oh! Thanks Bakura-kun!"  
  
Bakura- "No problem...." the three boys walk out.  
  
Marik- "Oh yeah! I I am the DDR Master! I AM COOL!!!!!" (he had just pulled off some awesome move)  
  
Emi- "You haven't won yet..."  
  
Bakura led Kaiba and Yami (who really didn't have to go to the bathroom) through the hallways and to Rei's door. When Kaiba tried to open it, it wouldn't move...  
  
Kaiba- "It's locked!"  
  
Bakura- "Let me see..." Bakura kneels down by the door knob and put his Millennium Ring up to the door and put one of those little pointer things into the lock. With a few twists and a little ::Click::, the door crept open, and all three stepped in.  
  
Yami- "Whoa, creepy...."  
  
Kaiba- "The room matches her personality, dark and scary...."  
  
Bakura- "Yeah, cool, isn't it?"  
  
Kaiba- "Whatever... Where's the laptop, anyway?"  
  
Bakura- "It should be in the desk..."  
  
Yami, already digging through the drawers- "No laptop here..."  
  
Kaiba-"Then where is it?"  
  
Yami- "Hey! Look!"  
  
Bakura- "What?"  
  
Yami- "She has files on all of us!"  
  
Kaiba and Bakura- "WHAT????!!!!!"  
  
Yami- "And she has a CD in each of our's....."  
  
Kaiba- "She's good...."  
  
Bakura- "But where'd she put the laptop?"  
  
Kaiba, points at a door- "What's in there?"  
  
Bakura- "I think that's her closet..."  
  
Yami- "okay." He opens the door.  
  
Bakura- "What are you doing?"  
  
Yami- "You wonder why I brought my backpack?"  
  
Bakura, who just noticed- "Yeah, why?"  
  
Yami- " If Emi's parents aren't going to let her back in, she'll need some clothes, won't she?"  
  
Kaiba- "But that is assuming we find her...."  
  
Yami- "Optimism, Kaiba, optimism." The closet is neatly filled with black, red, dark purple and blue shirts and dark cargo pants and jeans. Yami started going through the clothes.  
  
Bakura- "Umm.... Do you really think we should be going through her stuff like this?"  
  
Yami- "Don't worry. It's for her. Don't think about it. Now go look through that dresser over there and get anything she might need, be sure to get some undergarments for her."  
  
Bakura ::Blush like mad:: "WHAT??!!!"  
  
Yami- "Don't think, just do it...."  
  
Kaiba- "Hey, Bakura, I hate to ask, but does she have a bathroom around here?"  
  
Bakura- "Yeah, Through the door on your right, past the kitchen and it's the second door on your right."  
  
Kaiba- "ok, whatever" He walks out.  
  
Yami, pulling out a black t-shirt- "Hey, what's this?" He pulls out a black dress with a somewhat short skirt and kimino-like sleeves with a red, flowered pattern on it at the left shoulder, right sleeve and at the end of the skirt.  
  
Kaiba, returning- "It's a dress. and this... is a laptop." he holds it up. "I found it on the kitchen counter, next to an empty cup of coffee."  
  
Yami- "Good, now just put it in the backpack so we can get out of here." So they stuffed everything into Yami's huge backpack and they left. 


	6. Memories

A.N. and Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!! Please review!! No flames please.  
  
Chapter 6: Memories  
  
About 20 minutes after the boys got back to Emi's playroom, all six boys left. Duke was still oblivious to why he had come. He, therefore, went home, while the other 5 gathered in the Game Shop to piece things together. The folders had amazing amounts of background information on all of the Domino dueling group (a.k.a.- Yugi's friends and enemies), but they couldn't find the information on the disks, it seemed to be encrypted with some kind of code, unknown even to Kaiba and his advanced computer system. But the laptop had a disc already in it, and yet it wasn't shown on the desktop and was seemingly non-existant in the mainframe. On a wild guess, Bakura opened the trash folder. For some reason, there was a small looking folder marked "28-95-62". Kaiba opened it, and a card database popped up on the screen. The database had every card, every effect, every combo and play.  
  
Kaiba- "What? How did you know to chack the trash? It's just too simple!"  
  
Bakura- "I was a thief. Somethimes the most obvious places are the easiest overlooked. I often hid treasure in fields and tall weeds. A very old trick..." He said with a smirk. Yet, even with their new discovery, they had no clues as to where Rei could be... Until Yami found a little piece of paper folded up and slipped inside a small folder. It was a small picture of a sad looking woman with a baby girl, standing beside a little house in the country.  
  
Kaiba- "Who is that?"  
  
Yami- "I don't know......"  
  
Bakura- "I think.... I think that's Rei, and Rei's mother...." That small folder happend to be Rei's, inside was another disc... and another picture... of, it seems, when Rei was about 9... and she was smiling.....  
  
*********************  
  
What am I doing here? (picture of a closed coffin, people were crying, but their faces are blurred)...... oh.. I remember now... It's Mother's funeral.... but, why am I here? (Picture of Rei, about 9 years old, her face a picture of confusion and disbelief) That's right... I didn't even cry... I couldn't cry... I kept thinking that she was just going to jump out of that box, crying out ""Surprise!!" and give me a hug... But she didn't come out... (Picture of Little Rei trying to open the coffin and looking inside) .... Yes, that's right.. I tired to get Mom out.... ( Look of horror on Rei's face, she turns very pale) Mother.... Mom..... mommy... why did you die? Why did you have to die!? and make me live with your sister's family... you were the only person who cared... but now you're gone....... all..... gone.......  
  
A.N. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm getting a writer's block... anyways... creepy stuff right? I like it! 


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Plz review. no flames. thankee. I also don't own McDonalds, or Taco Bell.  
  
Chapter 7 : The Lost and Found  
  
The next day was a Sunday, and everyone came back over to Yugi's grandfather's shop to see the results of the boys' search. Everyone was excited to see what was in the folder and on the CD, but Yami, due to his severe honor issues, refused to open anything. Yami- "It's Rei's information, it's not our place to look at her life. Tired and disappointed, everyone went home around 6, right when it was getting dark. Bakura decided to rake all of Rei's stuff to his and Ryou's house, considering Yugi's grandpa might not like finding a woman's clothing in the young teen's bedroom....  
Bakura and Ryou are walking home, Ryou ever timid of his yami, Bakura bored of his useless hikari.  
  
Bakura- "Hey, you go home... I'll catch up with you later.. I guess..."  
  
Ryou- " Umm... okay...." He rushes ahead with the giant backpack.  
  
Bakura- "hn..." Bakura looks around.. then turns back and walks downtown.  
Bakura spent the evening stealig random wallets, purses, and necklaces. But he was getting a bit bored, so his mind started to wander... to Rei... All of a sudden, his mind was snapped back to the present... by Rei. She was walking nonchalantly down the opposite side of the street , her eyes staring blankly straight forward. Bakura jumped up off the bench he was sitting on and rushed across the street, almost getting run over, but he got there nonetheless.  
  
Bakura- "Rei!!" She turned quickly, staring at him. "What are you doing here? Everyone's worried about you. The police are even looking for you."  
  
Rei- "None of your buisiness..." she turned back around and starts walking away...  
  
Bakura- "Hey! At least let me buy you something to eat. Please. well..... Do you like... McDonald's? Taco Bell? hmmm......" Rei stops and turns her head a little bit.  
  
Rei- "McDonalds is fine, I guess...."  
  
Bakura- "... okay. then.. I'm buying, definately.. come on!" They walk for a minute or two and go into the fast-food restaurant. Bakura orders a soda and a cheeseburger, and Rei asks for a small salad and a soda. Bakura takes some money from a particularly fat wallet (recently aquired of course) and slaps it don proudly on the counter and carries their food to a talbe in a corner. They sit down and begin eating rather quietly.  
  
Bakura- "Sooo... what have you been doing lately?"  
  
Rei- "Walking around, I guess..."  
  
Bakura- "..... Hey... uh... I feel kind of awkward saying this but.. do you need a place to stay? Because... well, I have my own house, you know... well, Ryou lives there too, but he's practically invisible... you, you could stay with me, want to?"  
  
Rei- "...."  
  
Bakura- "Please?"  
  
Rei- "Sure.... why not?"  
  
Bakura- "oh, okay then. eh, let's.. let's go then." He throws the trash away and leads Rei our of the builing. They start walking back uptown. Suddenly, they hear a motercycle coming up fast behind them. "Hey... I know that sound....." Bakura jumps out right in front of the speeding bike. It skids and stops right in front of him, maybe but a foot away.  
  
Marik- "Hey! Stupid suicidal jerk!!! You're gonna make me lose the race!!!"  
  
Bakura- "Who cares? Look who I found." He waves his hand in Rei's direction and Marik takes his helmet off to take a better look.  
  
Marik- "REI!!!??? Why are you here?"  
  
Rei- "Dunno, why are you?"  
  
Marik- "Racing!" He has a huge grin on his face, "and winning too!"  
  
Bakura- "That's nice. Hey, can we get a ride?"  
  
Marik, still grinning- "Only room for two people here, but you need the exercise bakura, so have a nice walk home!"  
  
Bakura- "Hey! You little mind-controlling freak! What do you mean I-" He gets cut off by the sound of another engine.  
  
Marik- "Kuso!!! He caught up!"  
  
Bakura- "Who?" Marik- "Tristan..." Tristan pops up over the hill and stops as well.  
  
Tristan- "Hey people, where's the party?"  
  
Bakura- "Shut up, idiot, and give me a ride."  
  
Tristan- "Sorry! Only nice people and chicks ride my bike!" Bakura glared at him.  
  
Rei- "You know, there's a lot to be said for walking...."  
  
Tristan- "REI???!!! ooooh.... ok, here. I'll take Rei to wherever you're going, and Marik can take grumpy."  
  
Marik- "Hey! I was going to ride with-"  
  
Bakura- "Fine. whatever. We're going to my house, okay?"  
  
Tristan- " Okay, fine with me!" So Rei reluctantly gets on Tristan's bike and Bakura soves Marik off his, saying: "I'm driving, I don't trust you with anything, much less my life." SO Marik hops on the back and they all drive off like mad people, really fast and really reckless.  
Rei gets off Tristan's bike at Bakura and Ryou's house, a bit dazed from the 70 mph ride, dodging cars, pedestrians and small animals.  
  
Tristan- " Okay guys, See you later! I've gotta tell everyone that you're alive, Rei! BYE!!!!" He rode off, almost hitting several old people.  
  
Marik- "Alright... Well, now that I have my bike back.... I'll see you later. Bye Rei!!!" He speeds off after Tristan.  
  
Bakura- "Well then... guess we'll be having company later... che loud- mouthed diot... has to tell the whole town... Oh well, shall we go inside?"  
  
Rei- "Sure, why not.... why not?" 


	8. A New Home

A.N. and Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't hurt me! Oh, and a small note concerning Rei's "stuff" as was mentioned in the end of Chapter 4. This stuff is a small backpack containing the usual items required for survival in a school environment: Books, paper, pencils, food, and CD player with CDs, yes, she still has this when Bakura found her, I was just too lazy to explain properly. I wrote that chapter during Finals week, so I probably missed some stuff. If I messed anything else up, please email or review and tell me, so I can clear it up for you and anyone else. Read and Review please!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8, A New Home  
  
Bakura- "hey, Ryou! Baka! I'm home! Get out here and greet our guest!" Bakura yelled from the doorway. Ryou quickly rushes out of a room to the side, very wary and timid of his darker side.  
  
Ryou- "Visitor? Guest? Not Yami Marik again?! He's frightening......"  
  
Bakura- "No, baka. Stop being a wuss. Now then, where did you put Rei's stuff?"  
  
Ryou, a puzzled look on his face- "Spare room, why?"  
  
Bakura- "Because Rei's here, idiot. Now start cooking something, because that supreme dimwit, eh... Tristan. yes, that's it.... went to tell the whole town that I found her and-"  
  
Ryou- "You found Rei!!!!????"  
  
Bakura- "Yes, don't interrupt. Now then, order pizza, so that the other idiot Joey can stuff his face, and thus not talk and---"  
  
Rei- "Eh... Pardon me for interrupting, but, may I come in?" Bakura has been standing in the doorway, blocking Rei from coming in.  
  
Bakura- "Oh! terribly sorry..." He moves to the side. " Come on in?" Rei enters, looking around the large house. Ryou Bakura was obviously not poor..... to say the least.  
  
Bakura- "Yeah... whatever, come on."  
  
Rei- "You said something about my...... 'stuff ' ?"  
  
Bakura- "Yeah,... um... about that.... We, being Kaiba, Yami and myself, we went to you- Emi's house... got into your room.... and got some stuff for you. Like... some clothes, and your laptop.... because they weren't going to let anyone in your room to get your stuff anyway.... and because we were going to look for you tomorrow if you hadn't been found. You know, I bet Ishizu could work something out, so you could live here with us! Or with a friend of yours, I bet you could live with---"  
  
Rei- "But I locked my door when I left, didn't I?"  
  
Bakura, with a smug grin on his face- "Don't you remember? I was a tomb robber! You like I can't pick a lock? Now then, I hope we got the right stuff.... Come on then." Bakura starts walking down the hall and points to rooms as he goes. "That is my room," he points to a door on the left. " and this door here," he points to a door on the right. "is Ryou's room, if you need anything, just wake him up... That's the bathroom," small door on left, next to Bakura's room, and he points to another door close to Ryou's on the right, " That's another spare room, used by some of Ryou's friends when they sleep over, the two rooms are joined, and...." He points to yet another door on the left, "is your room." He opens the door and lets Rei into the dark blue room. A dark cherry-wood dresser with a large mirror above it was next to the large, queen-sized bed with a large cherry-wood headboard. On the bed was Yami's overstuffed bookbag. (A.N. Think Kagome from InuYasha, which I do not own!!!)  
  
Rei- "Did you try to fit my entire room in that bag?"  
  
Bakura- "... heheheh... well, Yami thought you needed it all... oh well, no matter, Ryou's friends will be here sooner or later, so you might as well get some peace and quiet while it lasts... make yourself comfortable, paint the walls for all I care. I have to go make sure Ryou is ordering enough food, because that idiot Joey can eat at least four large pizzas, and Marik and eat two, and i'm sure that the other idiots will want some too... Any requests? Favorite foods? Soda?"  
  
Rei- "Anything's fine"  
  
Bakura- "Anything it is." He leaves, and Rei starts digging through her stuff....  
  
A.N. My friend from school gave a suggestion to hook up Bakura and Rei in the next chapter, to... " Add a little temptation there, since they're living together and all." I warn all of you people! I am not going to make his story into anything inappropriate anytime soon! So just don't ask. Thankee Kindly, read and review please. 


	9. The Social Gathering

A.N. and Disclaimer My friend from school gave a suggestion to hook up Bakura and Rei in the next chapter, to... "Add a little temptation there, since they're living together and all." I warn all of you people! I am not going to make his story into anything inappropriate anytime soon! So just don't ask. Thankee Kindly, read and review please. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own " The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", "Deep Blue Sea", "The Mummy", "The Mummy Returns", "The Scorpion King", "The Ring", "Silence of the Lambs" or "The Crow". Thankee, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 9, A "Social Gathering"  
  
Bakura flung himself onto a couch and just lay there, exhausted, eventually dozing off. He was awakened by yelling and someone banging on the door outside.  
  
Bakura- "RYOU!!!!! Get the freakin' door!!!"  
  
Ryou- "I'm really sorry! I'm in the middle of cooking the nachos! You'll have to get it yoursel---"  
  
Bakura- "FINE!!!!" He stomps his way over to the door and flung it open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT???!!!"  
A large crowd stood at the door, rather shocked at Bakura's yelling, and the simple fact that the "Evil Tomb Robbing Spirit of the Millennium Ring" was answering the door. Breaking the shocked and, on Bakura's part, angry silence, Ryou calls out from the kitchen, "Come on in, everybody!!!" And so, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Ishizu, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Duke file in, past Bakura's glaring gaze, and into the living room. The coffee table in front of the sofa was already covered in junk food of every kind: chips, salsa, fresh-out-of -the-oven nachos, about 12 boxes of pizza and soda, soda and more soda.  
  
Joey- "YEAH!!!! SWEET!!!! FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And in this manner, Joey starts to stuff his face. Tristan quickly joined him, followed quickly by Marik.  
  
Yugi- "Soooo... Where's Rei?"  
  
Ryou- "Upstairs, she's staying in the spare room."  
  
Marik- "Which one?"  
  
Ryou- "The dark blue room, I think... Right, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura- "hn. yes." Joey had stopped eating just long enough to hear this.  
  
Joey- "Hey! Let's go up an' see 'er!!!" Of course, his mouth was full of food.  
  
Tea- "Eewwwwww... please, don't... talk with your mouth full.... and, yeah! let's go see her!" All thirteen people (Ryou included, Bakura not) dashed to the staircase and up the stairs. Bakura, alone now, flung himself onto the couch once more, tuned on the tv, and started to flip through channels...  
  
"So, what's on?" Bakura jumped at the quiet voice behind him. He spun around to see Rei in the living room doorway, leaning against the door- frame.  
  
Bakura- "Where's the herd of idiots?"  
  
Rei- "what? oh, upstairs, I suppose. Glad I came down when they knocked."  
  
Bakura- "huh? Where were you?"  
  
Rei- "Kitchen."  
  
Bakura- "But Ryou was in there, didn't he see you?"  
  
Rei- "No, he left before I came in. So, like I said, anything on?"  
  
Bakura- "Not really... There's always 'The Grim Adventures of-'"  
  
Rei- "'Billy and Mandy'. Right? I love that one..."  
  
Bakura- "Then Billy and Mandy it is. Here..." He moves over. "Have a seat."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The large crowd of people managed to fit through the hallway and shuffle to the door. Upon opening it, everyone was shocked.  
  
Joey- "Where the heck is she??!!" The room was absolutely vacant, even her stuff wasn't out in the open. "Ryou!! Was she even here??!!!"  
  
Ryou- "She was!!! I swear!"  
  
Ishizu- "Please, calm down. Let us go downstairs and discuss this there."  
  
Marik- "Alrighty!" They shuffle back down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room to see Rei on the couch and Bakura next to the TV, shifting through the DVDs.  
  
Joey- "What's goin' on 'ere??!!!"  
  
Bakura- "'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' is over. I'm looking for a good movie."  
  
Tea- "Rei!!!"  
  
Rei- "Dimwit!"  
  
Bakura- "yes, Rei's alive and, obviously, quite well... Okay, We have 'Deep Blue Sea', 'The Mummy', 'The Mummy Returns', 'The Scorpion King'..."  
  
Rei- "You like Egypt?"  
  
Bakura- "heheh, yeah, well, ehh... 'The Ring', 'Silence of the Lambs', 'The Crow'-"  
  
Rei- "That one. 'The Crow'."  
  
Yugi- "NO!!! That's a scary one!!"  
  
Bakura, Marik and Rei- "Shut up! We don't care!!" So everyone sat down to watch "The Crow". Those who had already seen the movie were entertained by the muffled screams of Yugi, Tea and Mokuba. After the movie, Kaiba occupied himself with yelling at Bakura for playing such a scary movie with his brother there, and most everyone else kept eating. Mai, Ishizu and Rei, on the other hand, were discussing what to do now that Rei was obviously not welcome in the Tanaka household.  
  
Ishizu- "Well, we have to tell the police soon, so that they can stop their search and get ahold of the rest of your possessions, Rei. And you have to come back to school. You are underage for a job still, and you cannot get your own apartment for the same reason."  
  
Mai- "She could always stay with me."  
  
Ishizu- "That is a possibility. Or, she could move in with Marik and me. Then again, if we can get Ryou's father's permission, she could stay here. All possible. Any preference, Rei?"  
  
Rei- "Not really..."  
  
Ishizu- "Then do you mind staying here until we have everything worked out?"  
  
Rei- "Sure, I don't mind. I sort of like it here."  
  
Mai- "Good! But..... "her eyes narrowed as she leaned in towards the blonde girl, "You did hear that little thing about Yami Bakura over there and raw meat, didn't you?"  
  
Rei- "hn?"  
  
Yugi- "Hey Rei?"  
  
Rei- "hn?"  
  
Yami- "What was on the disks in the files we found in your desk?"  
  
Rei- "Nothing, really. Want to see?"  
  
All- "YES!!!"  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Rei opens up her laptop and takes out the disk from Yugi/ Yami Yugi's file, put's it in the slot, and places the computer on the coffee table. She quickly reaches the file, hidden as it was, and opened it. Another card database popped up, showing all of Yugi's deck and all possible combos and plays. After a few more clicks, a movie file started loading. In a few seconds, everyone was watching Yami Yugi dueling in Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom tournament. A few more clicks, and they were watching him duel in Battle City.  
  
Kaiba- "Hey! How did you get that footage?! That was only stored in the Kaiba Corps mainframe!"  
  
Rei- "Anything's hackable. You should know." she said, with a tiny smirk.  
  
Ryou- "Hey, Rei? What about the disc we found in the computer?"  
  
Rei- "Oh? That? Take a look..." She takes out the current disc and puts the other disc in. She quickly finds the card database and clicks on a card, "Sangan". It opens to another movie file. This one shows a tall, blonde, muscular guy, looking to be in his twenties, with a duel disc.  
  
Joey- "Hey! That's Bandit Keith!!! He's dueling Rei!!!" Rei was indeed dueling Bandit Keith , and won in six turns.  
  
Yugi- "Wow..." Rei turned off the movie and closed the laptop just as it turned 11 o'clock.  
  
Ishizu- "Oh my! It is late, and there is school tomorrow! Come, Marik. It's time to go."  
  
Marik- "But, Sister??!!"  
  
Ishizu- "Now Marik."  
  
Mai- "Yeah, anyone going in my car needs to leave now, because I'm leaving. That is, unless you want to walk...." And so, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Serenity and Tea stood up, said their goodbyes and piled into Mai's convertible and left. Tristan rode off on his motorcycle, Mokuba and Kaiba left in Kaiba's limo and Ishizu and Marik left in Ishizu's car (Marik is not allowed to ride his motorcycle after dark -_-o ). Ishizu had promised to talk to the police about the situation. Everyone gone, Ryou set about cleaning up. Rei packed up her laptop and went upstairs. Bakura went up a few minutes later. An hour or so later, everyone was asleep, and the house was still a mess.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Note Yes, yes... I know. Really long, really boring. So kill me! Then one of you nice people out there can take over y story and make it more interesting. But until anyone does that, you get to put up with this. Deal with it. Thanks to Matt-san and Julie-chan, who helped me with the movies, and a big thank you to icyangelwings, who was my first reviewer. ****** UNTIL MORE PEOPLE REVIEW, I'M NOT GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! REVIEW, E-MAIL, I DON'T CARE!!!!! JUST GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK HERE!!!! 


	10. Author Note

OKAY!!! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! THIS IS A NOTE!!!!!! Okay, I'm not going to post another chapter until I get some reviews. I even accept anonymous reviews. If you don't want to review, E-MAIL!!!! I just really want some sort of feedback!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Anything! I don't care! Just something to let me know that someone read my story. And... well... that's it! Thanks to icyangelwings and myself, materiathief06, for reviewing my story. Kudos to us. And a big thank you to my friends from school who have read my story, either online or the direct, unedited edition from my notebook and gave their input and their encouragement and assistance, especially with my spelling because it sucks. Domo Arigatou to Kate-chan, Julie-chan, Kristina-chan, Heather-chan, Eowen-chan, Matt-san, and a special thanks to Chelsey-chan, who told me, after reading the first 5 chapters, that I needed some serious mental therapy. She was rather confused about the "blood-splattered walls".... (in Chapter 3, Rei's room) and yet, she knew that it was paint..... Odd, neh? Okay, I'm going to thank all reviewers in the next chapter, because I'm nice like that. But, please, someone review!!!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I write. I've only gotten two, one being from myself, so I haven't written anything new, and nothing very good. Alright then, Ja ne. Bye everybody...... 


	11. Back to School

Author Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Even though I wish that I owned Marik..... XD ) Read and Review! Oh! and a BIG THANKS to Annie () and Kanika Meskhenet, who reviewed! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
:: beep Beep! Beep!! BEEP! BEEP!!! BEEEEEPPP!!!!!!!!!::  
  
'God damn alarm....' ::CRUNCH!!!::  
Bakura awoke rather ticked off with a large mallet in his hand and a flattened alarm clock on his bedside table. 'Ra! Do I really have to go to school today?! I just know that Marik's going to get on my nerves today... I know! I'll just skip! No... NO! I can't skip today, can I?... What about Rei? That bitch Emi might try something again... Great. I can rob the grand Resting chambers of the Kings, but I can't even leave some mortal teenage girl to fend for herself??!!! Oh shit... I'm going soft, aren't I? Oh well... I'm already up, so why the hell not?'  
He grabbed a pair of jeans and a very dark blue t-shirt and went next door to the bathroom. He quickly took an ice cold shower, got dressed and attempted to dry his long white hair. He then shuffled downstairs into the kitchen, still half asleep, and snatched the nearest box of cereal. He poured himself a bowl of it, drowned it in milk, and proceeded to stuff his face. Ryou came down five minutes later, took a glance at the milk still out on the counter, the refrigerator open, and the box of cereal laying flat on the table, several pieces of cereal scattered on the floor. He shook his head and started cleaning the kitchen, again. At last, Rei arrived with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail and wearing black cargo pants and a red shirt with tiny black lettering reading "[boom]".  
  
Ryou- "Oh! Good morning, Rei! Hey, what does your shirt mean?"  
  
Rei- "Hm? Oh." She turned around and pulled her red-tipped blonde hair to one side, revealing a giant black mushroom cloud. Bakura burst off laughing as Rei turned back around and poured a small bowl of cereal for herself.  
  
Ryou- "Umm.... Okay... You ready for school, Rei?"  
  
Rei- "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose..."  
  
Ryou- "Ahh... Alright.... Well! We should leave soon, does everyone have their books?"  
  
Bakura- "Let's just say I do and leave."  
  
Rei- "Same for me."  
  
Ryou- "Ehh... Okay. Let's go! We're going to meet Yugi there!"  
  
Rei- "Oh, joy and jubilation all around." (A.N. I love that one! I think I made it up... but I'm not sure... don't sue me!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a fifteen minute walk, the three of them reached Domino High. Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Marik crowded around Rei and Bakura. Several other girls joined Tea as the boys dragged Bakura away from the red and blonde haired girl, forming two, gender-separated crowds. The girls were nearly suffocating Rei, hugging her nearly to the point of crushing her rib cage. The boys, on the other hand, were discussing an entirely different topic than "Are you okay?"...  
  
Joey- "Hey there, Bakura... Have a nice time last night?"  
  
Bakura- "What?"  
  
Marik- "He's asking whether you and Rei had sex."  
  
Bakura- "WHAT!!!!!??????!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! " His yell made all the female crowd stare at him, giving Rei the opportunity to sneak away to the locker room in order to get her books and get to class. After recovering from their shock, the girls went searching for Rei and the boys turned to Ryou.  
  
Yami- "So, Ryou, what happened?"  
  
Ryou- "Nothing happened, I promise. I checked on Bakura during the night. He didn't do anything."  
  
Bakura- "WHAT??!! you... 'checked' on me? What do you think I am? A child?"  
  
Ryou- "N-n-n-n-no! I-Ishizu asked me t-t-to!!!"  
  
Joey- "Yeah Bakura! Calm down! Chill!"  
  
Yugi, just as the first bell rang- "Come on guys, let's get to class!"  
  
Chapter End!!! Okay, short chapter, yes. I'm really sorry. But I got some reviews, and I'm really happy! Alright, I seem to be encountering a... eh... small? writer's block... in other words... I don't know what to do next. If you have any ideas, Review! Email! Send them to me! I'd gladly consider them! Okay! Ja ne! materiathief06 


	12. Confrontations

Disclaimer and Author Note: Konnichiwa! Salut! Guten Tagg! Hello! IÕm back! I am really sorry, if anyoneÕs reading this... T_T .... IÕve just been absolutely blocked with this particular fic.... Okay, I donÕt own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I really would like to!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Bakura found Rei sorting through the many books in her locker before school started.   
  
Bakura- ÒHey, sorry about the mob... I guess youÕre more popular than you thought, hm?Ó  
  
Rei- ÒYeah, I guess so... LetÕs see... What classes do we have again?Ó  
  
Bakura- ÒYou donÕt know?Ó  
  
Rei- ÒI didnÕt care.Ó  
  
Bakura- ÒOkay, we have English 3, Japanese History, Algebra 3, Physics, Ancient History, and Music.Ó Rei finished stuffing books into her backpack and tucked her laptop under her arm, closed her locker, and turned to face Bakura.  
  
Rei- ÒAlright. Thanks. WeÕd better get to class...Ó  
  
Bakura- ÒRei... Are you going to be alright? With... with Emi?Ó  
  
Rei- ÒEmi? Do you really think that bratÕs a threat to me?Ó She smirked, confidently. ÒIf she tries anything, IÕm not holding back. Got that, Bakura? YouÕre the one that should be worried, ÔKura-kun.Ó They started to walk off to class.  
  
Bakura- ÔShe acts like I used to... in Egypt...Õ ÒIÕm not worried about a thing.Ó  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The two entered IshizuÕs classroom as soon as the tardy bell rang. Emi was seated in her usual seat, in the front. Everyone held their breath as the two girls held the otherÕs gaze. Every person in the room was desperate to see who would throw the first punch. Emi began to grin as she glared into her cousinÕs green eyes, but ReiÕs face remained calm and expressionless.   
  
Emi- ÒWhatÕs wrong, Rei ? Miss home? Well, youÕre never coming back. Mama says so and-Ó  
  
Rei- ÒNice day, neh?Ó Rei turned her face away after her quiet, emotionless comment and strode back to her seat by the windows, her head held high and her face blank. All of the class then understood who was the best of the two girls, the one who put her emotions aside and did not openly ask for a fight: Rei. Ishizu, having watched the entire confrontation, cleared her throat and began to teach English. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lunch Time.  
At the tables, Bakura had moved from his usual seat to sit with Rei, and he was joined by Yami, Marik and Kaiba. To everyone in the cafeteria, it was rather obvious the Emi was not welcome at that table, and Emi knew that fact quite well. Once again, the four boys were dueling, and Rei was working on her laptop with a cup of herbal tea in her pale hand. Soon enough, Yami had beaten Kaiba, and Marik had defeated Bakura. So, Marik started to prepare to duel Yami, while Kaiba sulked about being beaten by the Game King again, and Bakura started to take interest in what Rei was doing on her computer.  
  
Bakura- ÒWhat are you doing?Ó Rei took a sip of her tea.  
  
Rei- ÒJust reviewing my recent duels... SomethingÕs missing. I donÕt know if my strategies have a flaw, or... I donÕt know... something else.Ó  
  
Bakura- ÒWell, I know what you can do.Ó  
  
Rei- ÒWhat?Ó  
  
Bakura- ÒDuel me. Or, us. A new opponent can always help.Ó At the mention of a new duel, Yami, Marik and KaibaÕs attention was drawn to the pair. Finally, they would get to see Rei duel (live).  
  
Rei- ÒAlright, but, I am not going easy on you.Ó  
  
Bakura- ÒI wouldnÕt have it any other way.Ó  
  
Both- ÒLetÕs Duel!Ó (I hate that line....) Lightning fast, both duelists set their decks on the table and drew their first five cards. Both kept perfect Òpoker facesÓ.   
  
Bakura- ÒYou first.Ó  
  
Rei- ÒLadies first, Bakura. Your move.Ó  
  
Marik- ÒOooo... You got burned, Tomb Robber!Ó Bakura glared at him and drew his card. Perfect. He placed two cards face down and set a monster face down in defense mode.  
  
Bakura- ÒYour turn.Ó Rei examined BakuraÕs face down monster and drew. She glanced across the board again, and laid down three magic/ trap cards, and played Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode, and destroyed BakuraÕs weak dark monster. Rei then flipped over a Pot of Greed magic card and drew three more cards.  
  
Rei- ÒI end my turn.Ó Bakura drew again. Excellent. He played the Ouija Board and placed down two letters: ÒDÓ and ÒEÓ. He played another monster in defense mode. The white haired teen ended his turn. Rei smirked. She drew quickly, flipped over two strange magic cards and a trap card the not even Yami had ever seen, and sacrificed her Neo the Magic Swordsman to bring out an extremely powerful demonic monster with large red cat eyes.   
  
Rei- ÒI play Ice DemonÕs Rage, which destroys all Magic and Trap cards on your side of the field. Then I activate Fire DemonÕs Hatred, which destroys all of your monsters, and takes the monstersÕ attack points from your life points, no matter what position itÕs in, and adds the monstersÕ defense points to any monster of my choosing. Now I play the trap Demon QueenÕs Blessing, which allows me to add another 1500 attack points to my monster. And as your face down monster had 1200 attack points, and I add another 1500 from my DemonÕs QueenÕs Blessing magic card, I add these points to my Hell-Bound Soul monster, who already has an attack of 2900. Thanks to my Fire DemonÕs Hatred magic card, you 1200 points are deducted from your life points, and then I attack with my Hell-Bound Soul, which, I believe now has an attack of 5600. Thus, this duel is quite over. You lose.Ó Bakura stared at ReiÕs flawless strategy.  
  
Bakura- ÒAnd you say that somethingÕs missing?Ó  
  
Rei- ÒYeah... Just, somethingÕs wrong.Ó Rei started shifting through her deck. ÒMy mother started me on Duel Monsters. It was some rainy day when I was six, and I was really bored. She handed me some cards, vaguely explained the game, and then, she... she just said that... she thought it was my destiny, my fate, to play the game... Really weird, kinda corny, I suppose, but I was six, and I believed her. Yeah, Stupid story...Ó  
  
Yami- ÒNo, not at all. We all believe in fate and destiny here. Well, except for Kaiba... Ò  
  
Marik- ÒI have problems with fate. Destiny sucks. I make my own destiny!Ó  
  
Kaiba- ÒYouÕre all lunatics and morons. Well, except for you, Rei... I respect the fact that you actually have a brain and use it.Ó   
  
Emi- ÒHey guys! What are you talking about?Ó Emi smiled sweetly as she poked her pigtailed head into their circle.  
  
Bakura- ÒNothing that concerns you. Please leave.Ó Bakura glared at her, daring her to start something, while Yami had his hand on KaibaÕs arm, who was rising to force Emi to leave, while Marik secretly presses the small trigger on his Millennium Rod which caused the blade to come out. Rei simply returned to sipping her herbal tea, and typing on her laptop.  
  
Emi- ÒBut I just came over to invite you to a party that my friends and I , the most popular people in school, are throwing! Oh, and if you donÕt come, I promise to make sure that you donÕt make another friend at this school ever again. Here.Ó She handed out small invitations to the four boys, and turned to Rei and hid the rest of the invitations behind her back. ÒOh, IÕm sorry, Rei! I seem to have run out of invitations... Alright, bye!Ó Bakura stood up, stopped her and forced the invitation back into her hand.  
  
Bakura- ÒI donÕt want it. If ReiÕs not going, IÕm not going either.Ó  
  
Emi- Ò.... Fine. Your loss ÔKura. You lose me.Ó  
  
Bakura- ÒGood. IÕve been trying to lose you ever since you got here.Ó  
  
Emi- ÒFine. Are the rest of you coming?Ó  
  
Yami- ÒI am not going to any party that you are attending, Emi Tanaka. You might scream out some horrible secret of mine.Ó  
  
Kaiba- ÒWork. Not to mention, my little brother is much nicer to be around than you.Ó  
  
Marik- ÒNo way. No matter how many cookies youÕll have. IÕm not going. YouÕre just a jerk. Especially to Rei, who never really did anything to deserve you being a bitch to her.Ó Emi, shocked that anyone would say such things to her (Oh my! Little brat.), turned on her heel and stormed off, becoming aware that everyone had seen her encounter with the group. Soon enough, nearly all of the invitations were being handed back to or thrown at Emi.  
______________________________  
  
Author Note! Hey people! A big thank you to Brad, who so nicely reviewed! THANK YOU BRAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of you people that have reviewed, and please continue reading! Sorry for the lack of updates! ItÕs just getting a bit hard to find new ideas for this story, so if anyone has ideas, please, either review or email and tell me! But I think that IÕve got the next chapter a bit planned out. Good, neh? Ja ne! Yuffie Kisaragi, materiathief06 


	13. Plans

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly...  
Chapter 12: Plans  
  
The school day ended rather quietly, as did the rest of the week. Emi's "popularity" had greatly decreased, and Rei was becoming more popular, whether she liked it or not. And she didn't like the newfound attention what-so-ever. In fact, she was doing all she could to avoid it. During lunch period, if one searched hard enough, Rei could be found in the library or a small, quiet classroom, reading or doing homework. On Friday's lunch period, Bakura went looking for her, eventually discovering the pale blonde at a small table in the corner of the library.  
  
Bakura- "Hey." Rei looked up, and then returned to reading a rather large book about the Industrial Revolution in England that their English class was going to read next semester.  
  
Rei- "Hello. What can I do for you?"  
  
Bakura- "Throw some people out a window of a very high building."  
  
Rei- "Of course. I'll add it to my to do list. Anything else?"  
  
Bakura- "Well, I suppose that you've heard about Yugi finally getting his grand date with Tea, haven't you?"  
  
Rei- "I suppose I have. They were going to a movie or something, wasn't it?"  
  
Bakura- "Yeah, something like that. And Tristan finally talked Joey into letting him take Serenity out to pizza, and Joey's going somewhere with Mai, and Ishizu's taking Marik to Chuck E. Cheese's..." Rei set her book down on the table and looked up at Bakura.  
  
Rei- "What exactly is your point?"  
  
Bakura- "Well... I was... uhm... wondering... if, maybe, youwannagogetsomefoodwithme?"  
  
Rei- "Excuse me?"  
  
Bakura- "Eh... heheh.... Do... do you want... to go and... get some food with me? Tonight, maybe? I- I could take you to a cafe or something?"  
  
Rei- "That's it? Ra, Bakura. You were stuttering like a maniac, and that's all you were going to ask me? Sure. I'll go to this 'cafe', or whatever. Okay?"  
  
Bakura- "Well, make me feel stupid, why don't you. So, when should I pick you up?"  
  
Rei- "I live at your house."  
  
Bakura- "Oh... of course. when would you like to leave?"  
  
Rei- "Whenever. Around 6:30, perhaps?"  
  
Bakura- "Six thirty it is. Okay, I'll see you after school, agreed?"  
  
Rei- "Whatever."  
  
Bakura- "Okay." He walked out of the library, and back out to the lunch room, where Marik was waiting to ambush him and ask him how hard Rei had hit him when Bakura had asked her out. Rei turned back to her book.  
  
Rei- "... whatever..."  
  
Chapter End! What do you think?! Tell me!!!! Ideas, ideas... they simply don't like me... if someone could lend me a few... I'll try to return them by the Thursday after the world ends. Ja ne! 


	14. Preparations

Disclaimer and Author Note: Hello, my wonderful and adored readers and reviewers! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but you probably already knew that. I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been very busy, and I've had this huge writer's block... not fun for me. Well then, I'm back! Oui! On y va, mes amies!  
Chapter 13  
Bakura had been forced to hang out with Marik until 6:30. Apparently, Ishizu, Tea, Serenity, and Mai had heard about their plans, and thus postponed theirs. In other words, everyone was going out together, sort of. The girls were getting ready at Bakura's house, and the boys were getting ready at Marik's house. Each couple was going out to dinner somewhere, and then the whole group planned to go out to see a movie at eight. Even the boys that didn't have dates had decided to go with the group to the movie, this group being Yami (he's thousands of years old, people! He just looks 15!), Duke (He's still crying about Joey not liking him enough to let him go out with Serenity), Seto and Mokuba (Going to an arcade somewhere before hand, Mokuba's complaining that the two of them don't get any "family time" anymore, and Seto doesn't have time to get a girlfriend, even hough I think that I know several fangirls who would love to go out with him...), and Marik and Ishizu (Chuck E. Cheese's, remember? I just like making fun of Marik in this, don't I? I'm just trying to express the fact that he's trying to make up for his bad childhood by replacing it when he's 16, or whatever). Ryou even found a date (which he conveniently did not tell his darker side about) with a shy girl from school with long light-brown hair. Anyways... Bakura had had his usual fun on his way to Marik's house, very pleased that Yami, Yugi, and the save- the-world squad were walking on their own. They would definitely stop him from having his fun and taking in more than enough money than necessary for the dinner, and the movie. Not that he needed to steal, Ryou was absolutely not poor, but... preferred to make his own money, or just steal someone else's. He was pleased that the only other person walking with him was Marik, who simply laughed at the stupid fool of a human whom got his or herself robbed. Once Bakura had collected a rather goodly amount of wallets, they began the more direct trek to Marik's house. The other six guys (Kaiba and Mokuba excluded) were already waiting for them.  
  
Joey- "Hey! Ya Egyptian punk! What took ya so long! We've been standin' here for a half hour already!"  
  
Marik- "Not my fault. Bakura had to get some money!"  
  
Yugi- "Bakura! Have you been stealing again?!!"  
  
Ryou- "Yeah, Bakura! I can always just give you some money."  
  
Bakura- "I don't take charity."  
  
Marik- "Whatever! Come on, we've got to start getting ready and composed now, or we'll be late! Only girls are allowed to be late!"  
  
Duke- "And what would you know about dating? You're the one going to Chuck E. Cheese's with your big sister!"  
This pretty much ended the conversation, as Marik unlocked his front door, and everyone filed in, excluding Duke, who was now trapped in the Shadow Realm, and no one missed him at all. (Sorry, Devlin fans! Not trying to be mean here, but he's just ticked because Joey doesn't like him enough to let Serenity go out with him, so he's being annoying.) Most of the guys had brought their own clothes, with the exception of Bakura, seeing as he had no time to go back to his house between asking Rei out and filling his many large pockets. Being in no position to want to borrow some of Marik's shirts (Oh my god, I wish he did. Bakura in one of Marik's beloved shirts that are about 6 inches too short... but not too short for most fangirls... :D ). he decided to run back over to his house and retrieve some of his clothes.  
  
Yugi- "Are you sure you should?"  
  
Yami- "Yes, some of the women may be changing over there."  
  
Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi- "CAN WE COME TOO??!!!" (You know I had to put that in there. Think of Yugi from the manga!)  
  
Bakura- "NO! The only place that I'm going to is my room. No where else."  
  
Yami- "You're gonna get killed if you get caught..."  
  
Bakura- "Hey, I'm a Tomb Robber. I don't get caught, idiot."  
  
At Bakura's house  
  
From the very moment that people had arrived, Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Ishizu began frantically digging through Rei's closet, flinging the dark colored garments across the room, making it positively filthy. Rei, on the other hand, was sitting in the living room, calmly shuffling through her deck and typing in seemingly random words and numbers on her laptop. About 10 minutes later, at, say... 5:30? yes, 5:30, the four girls came downstairs with their arms full of various garments and accessories.  
  
Mai- "Fashion show time!!!!"  
  
Rei- "Oh no..."  
Therefore, Rei was forced to try on four different outfits, one from each person. Since they couldn't all agree on one ensemble, each girl had chosen her own set of clothing for Rei to try. Rei tried Tea's first. After changing, she appeared wearing a very bright pink tanktop (apparently the girls had brought some of their own clothes for her to "borrow"...), shorts with a pink camouflage design, knee-high pink socks, and wedge-heel bright blue shoes, with matching necklace, bracelets, and large, dangly earrings. Obviously, Rei was not a big fan of the bright pink ensemble, so it was definitely not picked.  
Serenity's was next. She had chosen a soft green sweater with a knee- length beige skirt and brown shoes. Guess what Rei decided for this one. Ishizu came next, with an ancient-looking, off-white gown, which trailed along the floor, sandals, and a gold necklace. Better than the others, Rei decided, but still not her style. Mai quickly shoved Rei back into the room with her outfit. Rei emerged timidly wearing a way-too-tight leather bustiere (sp?).... (Think Mai. What she would wear, but on Rei.), a tiny leather miniskirt, and pointed-high-heel corset boots that went up to Rei's lower thighs.  
  
Serenity- "Mai! How could you choose that kind of clothes?!!"  
  
Mai- "Hey, that's what I normally wear!"  
  
Rei- "Okay, this isn't working. I'm going to pick out my own clothes. I think that I'm capable of that, thank you..." She stormed upstairs, nearly tripping several times because of the really uncomfortable shoes.  
  
Author Note: Thank you, my beloved readers, or reader, depending... I hope that I have more than one..... Yeah, I don't really like Mai, personally, I think she's a bit of a slut sometimes, at least with the clothes she wears... Please Review! Sorry for the lack of updates! Ja ne! Yuffie Kisaragi, materiathief06. 


	15. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Don't sue, and please review!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bakura had a bit of a hard time getting into his house. The window into his bedroom was locked, and so was Ryou's window.  
  
Bakura- "Damn it..... The only other windows are on the first floor... and I know that those girls are down there. I couldn't hear what they were saying.... It sounded like they were really serious... they seemed really demonic.... I can't go there. But how can I get in? ........ Rei's room! That little window in Rei's room! I really hope that that window is not locked...."  
He climbed up to the small dark window and unlatched it (How? He's a damned thief. Use your blasted imagination and guess.). Quickly crawling inside, he found himself staring about Rei's room.  
  
Bakura- 'Messier than usual... Normally she keeps her room perfectly clean...'  
At that very moment, the sound of a person walking down the hallway towards Rei's room. The room he was in. He was going to get caught!!!!! Quickly glancing around for a place where he could hide or escape, he crossed off the escaping option. It would take too long to get through the window, and using the door was absolutely ridiculous. So, where to hide? Under the bed? Not enough room.... Dammit... then where??!!!  
  
Bakura- 'I've got it!'  
  
Rei walked solemnly down the upstairs hallway to her room, sighing at the stupidity of the children seated on the lower level of the house. And at their idiocy.  
  
Rei- 'Who ever told them that they could choose what I wear? What gives them any kind of authority over any kind of fashion? What ever gave them that right to....' She swung open her door and stared. For a grand total of two point three seconds. "They destroyed my room!!!!!"  
Immediately, she began to pick up all of the accessories and clothes that were scattered out of place. Placing assorted items into the drawers of her dresser and into a small box on the top of it, only a few items (6 shirts and a black skirt) remained in her arms.  
  
Rei- "Just a few things left. These go in the closet, methinks."  
She swung open the closet door to place the items inside, but found it quite full.  
  
Bakura- "Umm..... hi?"  
  
Rei- "Pardon me, but.... Bakura? What are you doing in my closet?"  
  
Bakura- "Hiding?"  
  
Rei- "Good job you've done."  
  
Bakura- "Shut up."  
  
Rei- "No. Why are you in my room? Why are you at your house at all? Weren't you going to Marik's house after school?"  
  
Bakura- "........"  
  
Rei- "Well?"  
  
Bakura- "I had to get my clothes. I didn't really know that I would be going anywhere, and zI didn't have time to come back here to get any after school. I didn't want to wear any of Marik's clothes, so I came here. I couldn't come in the front door because I'm not really supposed to be here, and all the other windows are locked, so I came in your window. And..... what in Ra's name are you wearing?" Rei glanced down and back up at Bakura. For once, a light blush colored Rei's pale face. She was still wearing the clothes that Mai had picked out for her.  
  
Rei- "Erm.... well... As you should well know, Tea, Serenity, Ishizu, and Mai are here. They decided to 'assist' me in choosing an ensemble to wear tonight. Let's just say that none of their choices match my expectations or personality."  
  
Bakura- "Soo.... what are you going to wear?"  
  
Rei- "How would I know? That's why I'm up here. Looking for something. Now, if you'll please remove yourself from my closet, I need to put these away."  
  
Bakura- "Hm? Oh, sorry." He quickly moved out of her way, all the while oddly admiring the extremely tight leather top and miniskirt. 'How can she even get into that? And Mai wears that kind of clothing all the time....' he pondered silently. 'No wonder Joey likes her.'  
  
Rei- "Bakura? Hey, Bakura!" He snapped out of his reverie to face Rei's questioning face.  
  
Bakura- "Hm? What is it?"  
  
Rei- "I asked you where we're going."  
  
Bakura- "Oh, that's a secret." He said with a smirk.  
  
Rei- "Whatever. May I at least inquire to the style and formality of this top secret place?"  
  
Bakura- "Oh, nothing too extravagant. Semi-formal, I think."  
  
Rei- "Okay, good enough. Well, I believe you know where your room is, please remove yourself from mine and get your clothes and leave through your own window. I'll see you later."  
  
Bakura- "At six thirty."  
  
Rei- "Yeah, well, you'd better hurry, because it's five thirty now."  
  
Bakura- "Oh, HELL! I'll see you later Rei, I've got to run!" he dashed out the door and into his own room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Author Note: Sorry for the long delay. No excuses, I'm just so damn lazy. Sorry, I'll try to update faster. Promises, promises... Sorry if they don't come true, but I'm normally better about this kinda thing.... REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (how many times do I have to say it before you do it?) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! (out of breath) Okay, that's it. D'accord, mes amis.... JA NE!!!!! signed, Yuffie Kisaragi, materiathief06,   
  
(P.S. Daisuki, Brad-san! :P ) 


	16. Of Cars and Thieves

Disclaimer: Konnichiwa, everyone. Well.... once again, gomen-nasai for the long delays. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay? okay. Read and Review people. Thanks. Ja ne, Yuffie.

Chapter 15

Bakura began digging through his closet with speed enough to rival any youkai. Everything that didn't amount up to his expectations was thrown across the room. After about five minutes of this frantic searching, Bakura had finally discovered an ensemble that suited his tastes. Carrying an extremely dark blue shirt and black slacks along with a pair of black dress shoes ( all stuffed into a backpack), he opened his window and crawled out of his room. As soon as he hit the ground, he started his mad dash to Marik's house.

Ten minutes later, Marik's house

Marik- "Where the hell is he? It's 5:45 already! Doesn't he have to be at his house at 6:30? And it takes 15 minutes or so to get there, and I'm not lending his my bike!"

Yugi- "Umm... calm down, Marik. Maybe he just got changed at his house and is waiting there until 6:30, so he won't be late."

Bakura- "Yeah, right. Like I would sit outside for an hour while those prats get dressed and cover their faces with nasty makeup crap."

Joey- "Hey, is that what you're wearin', Bakura? Weren't you going somewhere fancy?"

Bakura- "You think that I was going to run several miles in nice clothes? Hell no! Just shut up and move, so I can get to the guest room and change, okay? Idiot?"

Joey- "Hey!" All in all, he moved, and Bakura donned his more formal attire, looking, all together, much better than the rest of the crew, most of which were going somewhere informal. Especially Marik, who was excited to go to Chuck E. Cheese's with his sister (I reiterate, he's making up for his pathetic childhood by doing stupid crap when he's what? 16?).

Yami- "Okay, to get plans organized and perfectly clear with everyone. Bakura and Rei are going to some mystery restaurant, Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, and myself are going to spend our time at the arcade, Marik and Ishizu are going to go to.... Chuck E. Cheese's.... , Ryou and Alys are going to a local cafe, Joey and Mai are eating at Burger World..."

Marik- "Nice choice, dimwit."

Joey- "Hey! Shuddup! You're not doin' much better, going to Chuck E. Cheese's with your sister!!!!"

Yami- "Stop! I was talking!!!! Very well now. Tristan and Serenity are having dinner at Serenity's house with her mother and Yugi and Tea are also going out to eat. Therefore, everyone meets at Domino Movie Theater at 8 o'clock so we can see M Night Shamalan's "The Village". "

Yugi- "Um... Excuse me, Yami... but isn't that a really scary movie? Should... umm.... Mokuba be watching that?"

Yami- "Mokuba will not be accompanying us. He's going home before the movie starts."

Yugi- "Oh...."

Bakura- "heheh... stupid, frightened, little mortal. Scared of a movie?"

Yugi- "Shut up! Umm... Shouldn't we be leaving now? It's 6:13...."

Bakura- "Yeah, fine. Way to change the subject."

Bakura's house, 6:30

Bakura rang the doorbell, and when no one answered he simply pounded on it. When, still, no one answered and no noise came from inside, Bakura took out a small black leather case from his pocket and opened it, revealing assorted lock picks.

Yugi- "Bakura! You can't do that! What if they're changing? And don't you have a spare key or something?"

Bakura- "No. I don't. Why have something like that? Someone could easily find it. Not to mention, if they couldn't hear me knocking, they're obviously unconscious or not within earshot. Besides, what would you care?"

Therefore, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Marik waited while Bakura used a certain combination of picks to open the door (Ryou was already gone to pick up his date, Alys, from her own house). Bakura gestured them to come inside.

Joey- "Hello? Anyone home?"

Mai- "SHUT UP! WE HEARD YOU!"

Tea- "We're almost ready!"

Serenity- "Be down in a minute!"

After about 15 minutes of the boys standing around, raiding the kitchen, and lounging in the living room, four girls came downstairs. Mai was wearing her usual attire (I don't feel like describing it), and Tea was wearing a pink and blue striped shirt and yellow miniskirt. Serenity was wearing a soft blue sweater and a conservative black skirt. Ishizu was wearing somewhat normal clothing (not her Egyptian attire from Battle City) of a red, long sleeved shirt and black pants.

Tea- "Okay! We're ready to go!"

Joey- "Why'd it take you so long!"

Serenity- "Well, we all helped Rei get ready first."

Bakura- "And, where is Rei exactly?"

Mai- "Last time we heard from her, she said that she was going to pick her own clothes. Then she went up to her room and we haven't heard from her since."

Joey- "Well, up you go, Bakura."

Bakura- "What?"

Joey- "If we don't leave soon we'll be late, so we're going. And since she's your woman, you go and find her. Okay? Okay. Bye!" All 4 couples walked out the door and Yugi closed it quietly with an apologetic look on his face, trying to make up for his best friend's stupidity.

Bakura- "Damn it all. Damn it all to hell. Ra... what do I do now...." Soon enough (a couple seconds later), Bakura began his walk up the stairs to the upper floor. He walked leisurely down the hallway until he reached Rei's door. He tapped on it and called in. "Hey, Rei? It's time to leave, you know. I hope you're decent because I'm coming in..." Bakura took out his beloved lock pick set, then a voice interrupted his work.

Rei- "It's open. Come on in." Bakura hesitantly opened the door to see Rei, dressed in her short black dress with kimono-style sleeves and a red flower pattern on the left shoulder, right sleeve and at the end of the skirt, the same skirt that Bakura had taken from her closet during his "stuff rescue mission". Her hair was done up in a somewhat elaborate bun with stray wisps of hair framing her face and black hair chopsticks adorning her red-tipped blonde hair. She had painted her nails red, and had red lipstick and a soft red eyeshadow. She was also wearing black, medium-size heeled sandals. Bakura was slack-jawed. Quickly regaining his composure after noticing her little smirk, he shot his question at her.

Bakura- "What took you?"

Rei- "What a thing to ask. How rude, Bakura-san. Terribly sorry for not coming to the door though. I simply fell asleep a short while ago, therefore messing up my hair. After hearing you and Joey yell and scream, I woke, thank you, and therefore had to re-comb it. That's what took me so long. Good enough for you?"

Bakura- "Sure. Good enough for me, I guess. Ready to go then?"

Rei- "Yes, in fact, I am."

Bakura- "Good. And, I want to make this perfectly clear, you can have whatever you want. Okay? I've got it covered."

Rei- "Of course you do. And I suppose that other people's misery fund's our night?"

Bakura- "Misery? Certainly not! I was helping them. Those terrible wallets and purses were much to heavy, and I simply relieved those mortals of their burdens! They benefited! Several thanked me! I'm sure of it, they just didn't thank me to my face."

Rei- "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bakura- "Very good. Shall we?" He gestured towards the door.

Rei- "We shall."

Bakura- "Ladies always first." Rei walked through the door and waited for him to close the door.

Rei- "Amazing, I would have thought that the famous Tomb Robber from Ancient Egypt had less manners than this. I suppose that even tomb robbers have some sense of chivalry?"

Bakura- "Of course we do. One: Leave plundering the inner tombs of the Queens to female thieves. Two: Don't take whatever treasure you find that is touching a dead man's body, it probably smells terrible, prices go down. Three: If someone scars your face, kill them. Four: If someone scars your woman's face, kill them, and their family."

Rei- "Amazing. So noble." By this time, they had reached the front door, and Bakura locked and closed it.

Bakura- "Aren't we? And I was the most noble of them all. And, of course, I got the best prices." They began their trek downtown.

Rei- "And why was that, Bakura-san?"

Bakura- "I always followed the best and most respected rule."

Rei- "You're stalling, Bakura-san. What was it?"

Bakura- "Always carry a blade."

Rei- "Sounds simple enough."

Bakura- "Well well, is someone intrigued by the art of stealing from the deceased?"

Rei- "Quite. But, what intrigues me even more, is how exactly a Tomb Robber from Ancient Egypt came to inhabit a house in modern Japan, and still holds the form of a teenage boy."

Bakura- "I have been meaning to ask you about that as well." Rei smirked, a tiny glint of mischief graced the bright green of her eyes.

Rei- "About what? As far as I know, I'm no ancient spirit from a long-fallen civilization."

Bakura- "Don't jest about it."

Rei- "Why don't we talk about it later, hm? At this mystery restaurant you say that you're taking me to? Are we going to walk all the way there?"

Bakura- "Of course not. If you don't care to notice that you're wearing high heeled sandals, I do. I refuse to have to carry you all the way back. Besides, I was so kind this afternoon to those pathetic mortals, I plan to reward myself for my labors. I just haven't gotten the time yet. Ah! Here we are..."

They had arrived at a rather fancy car dealer. Nearly all the cars that they had were above $40,000. (I dunno what that is in yen, sorry. I also dunno what is considered a really nice car in Japan, so I'm going to use what little car knowledge I have. Prepare to be disappointed.) Bakura marched righted into the showroom and confronted a rather bored looking salesperson, obviously thinking that Bakura and Rei were just idiotic teens looking at the cars for amusement. The middle-aged man was quite surprised when Bakura appeared in front of him with a look on his face that practically screamed 'You stupid mortal, pay attention to me or suffer for the rest of your days in the darkest depths of the Shadow Realm, worthless human. Bow to me.'

Bakura- "Hey! Listen, I want a car."

Salesman (name-tag thing says "George", well, not really but we'll just call him that, like you have any choice....)- "Yeah, whatever kid. Go ask your mommy if you can borrow the family mini-van."

Bakura- "You misunderstand... I want a car. I'm getting a car. You are going to sell me a car. Now. Got it?"

George- "Y-y-y-yeah... okay, kid..."

Bakura- "And don't call me 'kid', I am certainly no child."

George- "Y-y-yes sir! Which car would you like... sir?" Bakura glanced around for a second, and then turned to rei, who was watching the scene with silent amusement, which could only be seen in her eyes.

Bakura- "See anything you like?"

Rei- "I'm fine with anything, as long as it's not yellow or green."

Bakura- "Got it. No problem with that..." He took another glance around the lot. Finally he fixed his gaze on a new black convertible Porsche with black leather interior. He turned back to the salesman, pointing at the car. "How much for that one?"

George- "T-t-that one, sir? That's a Porsche 911 Turbo. You can't possibly afford that one! Sticker price is $115,000! (No yen, sorry) "

Bakura- "I can't afford that one? Hmm... and here I was sure that I had that much.... Don't you like that one, Rei-chan?"

Rei- "Stop toying with the moron's mind, Bakura. It's your cash, isn't it?"

Bakura- "Of course it is. All thanks to my saint-like nature and willingness to help another human being in need... Are you sure that it would be impossible for me to buy this car, Sir?"

George- "Unless you've got one-hundred fifty thousand bucks in your pocket, boy, I'm positive you can't buy that car. Now, stop annoying me and leave before I call security."

Bakura- "Oh! Of course, sir. I'm not trying to annoy you, sir. I would just like to buy this car! And, if that's the only reason why you don't think I could buy this car, because I don't have to money, well, sir, that is easily dealt with!" Bakura pulled a small black wallet out from his back pocket, and took out a check. "How much was the car again, sir?"

George- "One-hundred and fifty thousand, delinquent."

Bakura- "My, my. I thought that customer service people were supposed to be nice to their customers... One-hundred fifty thousand..."

He scribbled out the numbers on the piece of paper, and handed it to Sir George the car salesman. George glared at the white haired boy with the nearly crimson colored eyes, and put the check through the machine, waiting for the opportunity to call security on this brat. To his surprise, the check was readily accepted.

George- "What??? Who the hell are you, kid? You're not Seto Kaiba! Where'd you get the cash?"

Bakura- "I do odd jobs for the good of mankind. It just happens to pay well." Rei began to snicker at their private joke. (btw, I also dunno how car sales work. Obvious, huh? I'm just being lazy. I don't wanna do any more research on cars.)

George reluctantly held out the keys for Bakura, still suspicious of the white haired teen, who was smiling disarmingly at the man.

George- "Are you even old enough to drive, kid?" In a split second, Bakura was grasping the neck of the man's button-up shirt, lifting his off the ground with one hand. He snatched the keys with another.

Bakura- "Listen, mortal. I already told you that I am no child. Never question me. Never. Yes, I am quite old enough to drive. I suggest that you let me have that car, which is my car, now, thank you. Then I will drive away from you and your ever-expanding cloud of stupidity, and you will quite possibly never see me again. Now, are you going to let me leave quietly?"

George- "u-u-u-u-uh....."

Rei- "Bakura, it would probably help if he could breathe." Bakura dropped him unceremoniously.

Bakura- "Now. Let me put it in ways that you'll understand. I am leaving with this car. If you do anything stupid, I will make your remaining life quite unpleasant." Understand, moron? Now, I'm leaving, or we'll be late. Any last questions?"

George- "N-n-n-no....... H-h-have a n-n-n-nice drive.... s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sir....."

Bakura and Rei turned away from the stammering man, walking leisurely towards Bakura's new car. Rei glanced back with a tiny grin and waved two fingers at him in acknowledgment. Bakura led Rei over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Rei slid in and Bakura strode over to the driver's side of the car and climbed into his seat. He started it up and drove calmly out of the parking lot.

The perfect driver, that's what Bakura was. Rei was toying with her hair while he was blaring Linkin Park on the stereo as they drove downtown. Eventually, Rei turned to face Bakura, and the only way he could tell that she was speaking was that her lips moved and obviously shaped words. He turned down the stereo.

Bakura- "What did you say?"

Rei- "If you didn't have the music turned up like that, you would have heard what I said the first time I said it, no?" Bakura shrugged.

Bakura- "Sorry. Now, are you going to tell me what you said, or do I have to guess?" He smirked at her.

Rei- "Wise ass Tomb Robber. I said 'did you get all of that money at one time.' The cops might get a little suspicious if you steal it all at once, you know."

Bakura- "Of course I know that. I knew that when I was a toddler. I just take a gold and diamond pendant here, some ruby earrings there, a couple wallets that are far too heavy every other day or so... everything in moderation."

Rei- "Necklaces and earrings, Bakura? So, is breaking and entering on your list of crimes committed in this century?"

Bakura- "With all of that wonderful technology that you 'modern people' have come up with? Of course not. Far too many ways to get caught. I keep my thievery to the street."

Rei- "So you steal earrings off of people walking down the street, do you?"

Bakura- "Of course. Most people nowadays are quite unaware of their surroundings. Not to mention that they're absolutely idiotic. Who in their right mind would wear diamond necklaces or carry thousands in cash? It's quite easier to steal right off of the person. Then you can hide in the masses of thieves that reside and work in Domino. It seems that the only intelligent rich person here is Seto Kaiba. He doesn't carry more than he really needs, and isn't absolutely oblivious to his surroundings. Most people are."

Rei- "I'm not."

Bakura- "Really now."

Rei- "Really. In fact, if I'm so oblivious to everything around me, why did I notice that you have, in your right hand, my upper-right earring? And, that you stole it nearly 5.32 seconds ago."

Bakura- "And how do you figure that?"

Rei- "My secret. In fact, I'd believe that you're the oblivious one. Seeing as I happen to have removed three hundred dollar bills from your wallet, quite a while ago. At the car dealer, I believe. When you, such the gentleman, opened the door for a lowly thief like me."

Bakura- "Really now? And where have you hidden this lovely little prize?"

Rei smiled slyly and pulled out one of her hair chopsticks. The odd thing was, she pulled a small black cap off of the end, and pulled out three, tightly rolled, hundred dollar bills. (or something in yen). She replaced the cap, and put the ornament back into her hair.

Bakura- "What a lovely hiding place..."

Rei- "Now, would you like them back, or should I keep them?" She waved the bills like a fan near her face. Bakura held up her earring.

Bakura- "How about a trade?"

Rei- "Why not?" She held out the cash to him. "Trade." Bakura returned the earring.

Bakura- "Thanks."

Rei- "Whatever." (Yeah, somehow, 'Kura is still driving the car through all of this... Like I said, the perfect driver.) He finally turned into the entrance to a huge building. Bakura opened his door, got out, shut his door, and walked over to Rei's side. He opened her door for her, and tossed his keys to a valet. (If they don't have them is Japan.... I have no clue. Sorry. This is pretty mush an American story set in Japan, in name only. Isn't it?)

Bakura- "Well, we're here. Shall we go in?"

Rei- "We shall." ...........................................................

End of Chapter!

Okay! If anyone's even reading this story, I truly do apologize for any OOC-ness (there was a lot). I was just trying to have a little fun with this chapter, and let Bakura rob the richer half of Domino. Apologies for the insanity. REVIEW!!!! REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!!!!!! heehee. Please excuse my Spanish! keehee...... Too much sugar can do this to you. Well, I hope that this chapter was long enough for you, because it has taken me a week or so to write!!!!!!! And I had to ask my god damned brother about all the car stuff because I have absolutely no clue about any of it. I really hope you like this, because it's NINE FREAKING' PAGES LONG!!!!!! sooo..... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ja matte ne! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!! signed, yours truly...

Yuffie Kisaragi, materiathief06


	17. Rememberance

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!. No sue Yuffie, please?

Thanks to all you reviewing ppl. I'm too lazy and half-depressed from the oncoming and inevitable doom that is school.

Thank you Kristina for beta-reading!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

Chapter 16

Bakura and Rei walked calmly into the building as the chaffuer parked their car. The building was a very expensive looking hotel on the bottom 20 floors, while the top floor was the restaurant. The pair of teens quickly entered the elevator (one of those outside-ish ones, you know, all windows except for the door and the floor, moving along the outside of the building...), and Bakura pressed the button for the twenty-first floor. Rei stared quietly out the window while Bakura stared (sideways glance, corner of his eye kinda thing) at her. Suddenly, Rei turned around to face Bakura and the door. He jumped a little bit at the sudden movement, and then the elevator stopped.

The door quickly opened, and the two were greeted by a rather young woman ('college student by the looks of it,' thought Bakura) in a black blouse and a knee-length black skirt, apparently the uniform. She had black hair, cut fairly short in a style that framed her tan face. Her amber eyes were framed by gold-colored eye-shadow and heavy black mascara. Bright red lipstick and a little bit of blush finished off her facial appearance. She gave a rather large grin as she saw them.

Girl- "Hello! Welcome to Top of the City. My name is Aya, and I will be your waitress this evening! For two, is it?" Bakura nodded, Rei simply looked nonchalantly at the woman. "Very well then, please follow me!" She walked through a small opening in the low wall separating the kitchen and entrance areas from the dining area. Both teens followed the young woman, and she seated them at a small, candlelit table for two by the windows.

Aya- "May I get something to drink for you?" She handed each of them a small menu, for beverages only. Bakura's was folded to the page of alcoholic beverages, while Rei's was turned to the front. Bakura raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything as he flipped to the pages of non-alcoholic drinks. Rei quickly glanced through her menu and quickly handed it back to Aya, while answering in a clear, though somewhat quiet and respectful for the other diners, voice.

Rei- "I would like a strawberry daiquiri and a glass of water, please." (No alcohol daiquiri. No drunken Rei or Bakura. Tho it would be funny....)

Bakura- "I would like a glass of water and a Mountain Dew, please." (I don't own Mountain Dew!!!! Just a few bottles of it...... MINE! mwuahahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!)

Aya- "Mountain Dew and water for you, sir. And, for you, miss? Oh, heavens, I seem to have missed your order! Would you be so kind as to repeat it?" (She was staring at Bakura.... witch...)

Rei- "I ordered a strawberry daiquiri and a glass of water, thank you."

Aya- "Oh, Um... Okay then. I'll be right back with your order!"

Bakura- "Brain-dead kid."

Rei- "Yeah, we keep getting more stupid, don't we? I'm sure you had a lot of geniuses back in ancient Egypt, right? Super computers hidden back in those pyramids, right? I'm sure Kaiba was buried with about ten, right?"

Bakura- "That's a technicality. I'm saying that we had common sense, and average people now do not."

Rei- "Yeah, sure. And, I suppose that I'm one of these average people?"

Bakura- "Of course not. You must've been something in ancient times. Otherwise, how could you possibly have known about my being a tomb robber, Yami being the Pharaoh, and even Kaiba being the High Priest? I mean, even he didn't know about that."

Rei- "Oh? Do you think so? I thought it was all just a lucky guess?"

Bakura- "You're being sarcastic and avoiding the question again."

Rei- "Am I? And here I thought that there was no question posed... Maybe I was simply some gossipy peasant in that past life...."

Bakura- "Rei...."

Aya- "Here you are, sir!" She had apparently come back. She handed Bakura two glasses, desperately trying to get him to look at her with some importance.

Bakura- 'Not likely, stupid woman.'

Aya- "And, your daiquiri, miss." The dark haired woman placed Rei's drink and her glass of water in front of her. "Do you know what you would like to have to eat?"

Bakura- "I would like your porterhouse steak, rare, with the garlic mashed potatoes."

Aya- "And, for you, miss?"

Rei- "The roast duck with orange sauce, if you please."

Aya- "Very well. I will be back later. Please expect a bit of a wait." She leaves, again.

Bakura- "Well?"

Rei- "Well what? The roast duck is very good and very popular."

Bakura- "That's not what I--- wait, have you been here before?"

Rei- "Once. With my mother. Before she died."

Bakura- "Oh... oh! Sorry, if this brings back bad memories or something...."

Rei- "No, no. Not at all! Actually, I think that it's one of the good memories. Before my mom started to get depressed."

Bakura- "But, that picture.....?"

Rei- "Oh, that? The picture in my laptop? That was from right after I was born, that was when my father had to leave. He didn't abandon us, he still sends me presents for my birthday, and money every month, and calls every week to check up on me. I can't wait to see what he does when he finds out that my dearest Auntie kicked me out. She never did like him..."

Bakura- "Then why are you still here? Couldn't you have moved to America with him?"

Rei- "hm, I could. But I choose not to."

Bakura- "Why not?"

Rei- "I tried it for a while. I found it to be boring, all the good Duel Monsters players are in Japan. So, I came back, and, I found that there seems to be very few good players here also."

Bakura- "Emi said that you used to beat up kids to get them to duel you for practice."

Rei- "Did she now? Well, that would be like her. It's not wholly true. I did pressure people into dueling with me. Others simply challenged me because they thought I looked weak. What she was probably going from there was when some moron tried to steal my deck during a tournament. I caught him and made the jerk duel me for my deck. I had to humiliate him, you know. After winning, I received his deck. Absolutely worthless cards."

Bakura- "What tournament?"

Rei- "Battle City, of course."

Bakura- "Why weren't you in the finals? You could have made it."

Rei- "Aww, and ruin dear Yami Marik's fun? Of course not. I was simply acting as an independent eliminator. And then I watched the finals from my laptop. I had to make sure that only the right people got into the finals. It was easy enough to get by Mokuba... He was even my camera. After I hacked through the security systems on everything though."

Bakura- "Mokuba was your camera? Mind explaining? Not to mention, you hacked the Kaiba Corps security systems?"

Rei- "I just had to make a small hole in it. Just big enough for the micro-camera to avoid detection. Actually, I placed the camera in Mokuba's hair. That's enough cover as it is. I got to him when he was captured by Marik's rare hunters. It was easy enough. So, I got everything, from Noa's virtual world, to the battle City Finals at Kaiba's duel tower, from little Mokie's point of view."

Bakura- "So, what Emi said....?"

Rei- "Lies."

Bakura- "Then, what happened to your mother?"

Rei- "..........."

Bakura- "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Rei- "She... she got sick. When I was 9. Soon enough, she got really depressed. She couldn't get out of bed, she couldn't play with me. She couldn't even think straight enough to duel with me. One day... she.... she took an overdose of her medicine. A huge overdose. I found her after school that day. I thought that she was still sleeping. That maybe she just took a nap. So, I called Auntie. I asked her to come over and play cards with me. When she asked why, I said that my mom was still asleep, and she wouldn't wake up to play with me. Auntie came right over and called the doctor when she saw my mom. She called me an idiot and kicked me until I started to cough up blood. I had no idea why. So, when the ambulance got there, I had to get in it too. Tanaka cracked one of my ribs with her high-heels, and I had various other bruises.

"I remember the funeral like it was yesterday. I still didn't understand. I thought that my mom was just playing a trick on me. She always loved fooling around like that. I thought that she was going to jump out of the coffin and yell 'surprise' or something. And then everyone would stop crying. We could have a party. It was my birthday. I.... I opened the coffin. My mother was there, her eyes were sunken and she looked so blank... It was then that I truly understood what was going on. I went to live with my dad for a while after that. I got really involved in Duel Monsters, because that's what my mom really liked to do. My dad does whatever he can to help. He even took me to Egypt for Christmas. I stayed there for a few months, really. I never really stayed with the group. My dad let me do whatever I wanted. I ran off a lot. There's your answer to that previous question that you never really asked."

Bakura- "You found the..."

Rei- "Tombs? Yeah. they were actually quite interesting. They revealed quite a bit about Duel Monsters. It was quite entertaining. Especially for a little 12 year-old. I especially enjoyed the carvings. You know, the certain ones depicting Yami Yugi... Kaiba... etceteras...."

Bakura- "That still doesn't answer how you knew that I was a tomb robber."

Rei- "I found a few strands of long white hair at each site. Along with small, wonderfully connected tunnels with your own little cave paintings. A word of warning, don't draw portraits when you're a thief."

Bakura- "Hey, I never got caught, did I?"

Rei- "Not as far as I know."

Bakura- "So, how did you link that with us?"

Rei- "I saw Kaiba on tv. Yami Yugi, I saw a resemblance of him in Yugi Mutou after Duelist Kingdom. Then, after watching his duels in Battle City, Yami's presence was quite obvious."

Bakura- "That still doesn't explain me."

Rei- "Yes it does. You dueled also, if you don't remember."

Bakura- "Hn. So? What happened after your little history lessons in Egypt?"

Rei- "Well, you see, those tombs revealed a few expert strategies and extremely rare cards. After I spent a year practicing and obtaining those cards, every American duelist forfeited as soon as they were challenged. It became extremely boring."

Bakura- "What about that prodigy? That Rebecca child?"

Rei- "Her? She's no prodigy. I've watched her duel on television. She practices novice strategies. Too headstrong about everything. Not to mention, her talking to that bear is just plain sad. I decided to just leave her alone and let the pathetic American duelists have a heroine. She can be thier god, and I will remain their Satan."

Bakura- "And after that?"

Rei- "My, aren't we pushy. I get just a little side tracked and... well... After realizing that I had no competition, I moved back here, just in time to participate in Battle City."

Bakura- "Then how didn't Kaiba know who you were? If you were participating..."

Rei- "I wasn't officially participating. I just got some kid's duel disk after he got knocked out of the tournament. Like I said, I was an unofficial eliminator. I had to make sure that only certain selected people got into the finals. I shouldn't have worried though. Kaiba set a time limit, but... I had to have some fun while following you, Kaiba, Yugi, and Marik around. So, I knocked out the 'competition'. I guess that every country has it's delinquents. Wheeler being one of them. He was almost going to challenge me. I suppose that I should thank Kaiba for showing up then. Oh well. I moved back in with the Tanaka's then. That's when they gave me my 'apartment'. I got a weekly allowance, which meant I was to buy my own food, clothes, pretty much anything that I would need, and to stay away from them. Soon enough, Emi began to find it funny to annoy me... and, well, that's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Bakura- "Yeah, well..."

Happy, chipper, almost squeaky voice- "Oh! I thought that I heard my name over here!"

Rei- "And she annoys me to this very day."

Emi- "Hello Bakura-chan!"

Author Note- Oooooh! Emi's back! Who expected that? probly everyone... but that's okay. Well, Rei's past! Didja like it? You have to tell me! Baka! Otherwise saying READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! please. Well, this is school time, sophomore year. So, I've got a lot of chem homework, and also a set (30 problems) of math, complements of Algebra 2 Honors. Blech. So, I believe that I will only be updating on weekends, or nights where I have no homework, and my brother's at work and thus cannot annoy me. Well..... I might not update for a while... but this story needs a little attention, and I plan to update here a little more often than once every three months. But, if I don't, I'm sorry. A HUGE Thank You to Kristina, who's doing me quite the favor by Beta Reading for me. Thankee Kristina! Domo Arigatou! Well, that's pretty much all I have to say.... so.... Ja ne!

Yuffie Kisaragi, materiathief06


End file.
